Como perder a un chico en 10 sencillos pasos
by Eleanor K. Black
Summary: Lily Evans estaba mas que harta de la insistencia de Potter y sus constantes "Sal conmigo, Evans", así que decide tomar cartas en el asunto descubriendo en el proceso que quizás, - y solo quizás, no empecéis a imaginar cosas raras que os conozco - no le desagrade tanto como pensaba en un principio. Short fic.
1. Ideas locas

Los personajes no me pertenecen ya lo sabéis, son de Rowling.

* * *

Amanecía un tranquilo día de primavera en el colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería. El sol brillaba, y una suave brisa corría por los terrenos agitando la hierba. El cielo azul sin una sola nube se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista más allá de las montañas. Algo bastante inusual en esa zona de escocia. Los pajarillos cantan, las nubes se levantan… En definitiva, el día prometía ser perfecto. O al menos eso pensaba Lily Evans mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación en la torre Gryffindor.

Respiró hondo y con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara salió rumbo a la sala común donde la esperaba su compañera de cuarto Rose.

-Vaya Evans, que madrugadora. Parece que hoy nos hemos levantado con el pie derecho.- No había bajado ni dos escalones cuando la inconfundible y agradable (espera ¿he dicho agradable?, borrad eso de vuestras mentes) voz de Potter se hizo paso entre sus felices pensamientos.- Qué me dices Padfoot, ¿crees que debería aprovecharme del buen humor de la dama y pedirle una cita?

Allí estaban Potter y Black sentados en sendas butacas de la Sala Común, con pinta de no haber dormido en meses y haber pasado varias veces por un campo de minas.

El primero llevaba un par de desgarrones en la túnica del colegio y el pelo mas alborotado que de normal, pero miró a la chica con su característica pose de "Evans sal conmigo". Seguramente intentando desviar la atención de Lily del resto de su desastroso aspecto.

Mientras Black optaba por el clásico "venid a mi nenas y veréis lo que es bueno", que incluía una mirada sugerente y una postura desenfada, y que desde luego no hacía pasar desapercibidos los dos kilos de barro que llevaba repartidos por todo el cuerpo ni los pequeños restos de lo que parecían ramitas y hojas secas que enmarañaban su preciado pelo.

Ambos se mostraban relajados y en su salsa, como si el hecho de parecer recién salidos de una escaramuza con gnomos de jardín fuese el pan suyo de casa día. Pero a pesar de intentar aparentar normalidad, las más que evidentes ojeras y el mal aspecto en general de ambos hizo que Lily se pusiese en guardia sobre qué podrían haber tramado esos dos.

-Tenía entendido que los merodeadores no madrugabais los fines de semana y fiestas de guardar, ¿a que se debe que podamos "disfrutar" de vuestra compañía desde tan tempranas horas un sábado? -Sobra decir que si Lily no se encontrase de buen humor los habría mandado directamente a la mierda en menos que se dice quidditch. Pero el buen tiempo, su naturaleza de por si curiosa y sobretodo su deber como prefecta le obligó a preguntar.

-Joder Prongs, si resulta que tu chica tiene sentido del humor.-Siruis puso cara de espanto y se levantó de un salto del sofá, sin poder ocultar un gesto de dolor, y se puso a dar vueltas corriendo por la Sala Común mientras gritaba.- ¡Por Merlín, Morgana y los cuatro fundadores, Voldemort debe andar cerca y esto es el fin del mundo!- y mas incoherencias del estilo.

Ante semejante escena, el buen humor de Lily se esfumó en un tiempo record y con él sus ganas de dialogar pacíficamente. Vamos que lo que quería era asesinar a Black de forma lenta y visceral.

-Cállate Black, o al que se le acabe el mundo será a ti, y créeme disfrutare haciéndolo.

Sirius, que en algún momento de la amenaza había recobrado el juicio, recordó que no era buena idea cabrear a la prefecta. Se paró en seco y volvió dócilmente a su sitio en la butaca.

-Uff… gracias Evans por volver a ser tú, por un momento he temido por nuestras vidas.-Pero estamos hablando de Sirius Black, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad tan buena para hacer rabiar a la pelirroja.

Esta le dirigió una última mirada asesina mientras el chico seguía con el teatro, haciendo como si estuviera recuperándose del susto y no podía evitar que se le escapara un bostezo considerable.

-Como os pille Filch merodeando por los pasillos de noche, por lo que temeréis será por vuestra integridad física.-continuó Lily bastante cabreada.

-No tenemos ni idea de lo que nos estas hablando, ¿verdad Prongs?- James que hasta el momento había permanecido en estado semicatatónico observando a Lily, salió del trance.

- Ni idea Padfoot, no sé cómo esta bella dama puede pensar así de nosotros.- Añadió mientras corroboraba la versión de Sirius y sacaba a relucir su cara de niño bueno-no he roto un plato en mi vida.

Lily rodó los ojos e ignorándoles, como debería haber hecho desde un principio, salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda antes de cometer alguna locura. Todavía podía oír a ambos merodeadores hablando de fondo sobre lo dolidos que estaban con ella por acusarles sin pruebas cuando atravesó el cuadro.

Con lo bien que había empezado el día. ¿¡Es que ni quiera le iban a dar tregua los fines de semana!? Hombres insufribles.

Iba refunfuñando tan concentrada que pasó de largo a su amiga Rose que la esperaba a la salida del retrato.

-Buenos días a ti también gruñona.- Lily se giró un poco sobresalta hacia su amiga.-Pensaba que con el buen día que hace hoy te habrías levantado algo mas animada.

-Dales las gracias a Potter y Black, no han tardado ni cinco minutos en aparecer para fastidiarlo-suspirando de rabia y frustración Lily empezó a andar de nuevo seguida de Rose que la miraba con una media sonrisa en la boca y negando con la cabeza.

-Y cómo es que estaban levantados tan pronto, tenía entendido que los merodeadores no madrugan fines de semana ni…

-…ni fiestas de guardar.-asintió Lily con desgana – No estaban levantados, mas bien parecía que aun no se hubiesen acostado. Han estado merodeando por el castillo.- Eso solo explicaba las caras de sueño, el resto de su aspecto desaliñado no tenía ni idea a que se podía deber.

-¿Te lo han dicho ellos? Por que sería toda una novedad que confesaran por voluntad propia.-Rose se puso a la altura de su amiga cada vez mas interesada en el tema.

-No hace falta que me lo confirmen. Llevaban unas ojeras que se las podrían pisar y si Black llega a bostezar un poco mas fuerte le habría visto los pies ¿Necesitas mas pruebas?-Lily empezaba a exaltarse como cada vez que hablaban de ellos. Y no quería, tenía que olvidarse de esos dos y aprovechar el día. Respiró hondo una vez mas- No quiero seguir hablando de esto. Con un poco de suerte no los voy a ver en lo que me queda de sábado.-Rose asintió no muy convencida.

-Si piensas ir a visitar a Lupin siento decirte que es probable que no solo veas a Black y a Potter si no también al imbécil de Pettigrew.

Lily se abofeteó mentalmente. Había olvidado por completo que había sido luna llena y Remus estaría en la enfermería convaleciente y bastante deprimido.

Había descubierto su "peludo secreto" hacía poco más de un año, y se lo confesó al chico. Desde entonces y después de mucho insistir, se había creado la costumbre de visitarle el día después a su transformación y hacer los deberes juntos.

Le caía bien Lupin. Podía ser un desastre en cuanto a su mala memoria y solía dejarse arrastrar bastante por los dos indeseables, pero era un buen chico y bastante inteligente, lo que hacía que las horas que le tocaba patrullar con él por los pasillos del colegio fuesen amenas.

El único fallo que tenía es que solía llevar a Black y Potter pegados a él en plan lapa la mayor parte del tiempo. De hecho podría decirse que los tres iban en pack. Como estos que venden en los supermercados muggles, que vienen tres zumos y luego la oferta que incluye otro mas de un sabor que a nadie le gusta (ese sería Pettigrew), pero como va en el pack y está de oferta pues al final te llevas los cuatro. El caso es que normalmente Remus iba en compañía de esos tres impresentables, así que por lo general intentaba no relacionarse con él a menos que fuese solo.

Suspiró por enésima vez en lo que iba de mañana. Ese iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

En todo el día no se pudo concentrar en otra cosa que no fuese Potter y su estúpida sonrisa de niño bueno. Eso solo la hacía ponerse de mal humor y le impedía disfrutar de los cotilleos que estuvo contándole Rose sobre Margaret Stone, una chica de Ravenclaw, y sus supuestos cuernos, al parecer tan obvios que hasta la profesora McGonagall había insinuado que transformase a su novio en cucaracha y lo pisase. O al menos eso le había asegurado una de Hufflepuff que conocía a una de Ravenclaw que conocía a la mejor amiga de Margaret.

Hacia las 5 de la tarde decidió que ya les había dado tiempo de sobra a los merodeadores para ir a visitar a su querido amigo y que a esas alturas deberían de estar ya en la Sala Común. Preferiblemente dormidos en su cuarto para no tener que cruzárselos por casualidad.

Así que después de despedirse rápidamente de Rose, -que al verse sin público se fue en busca de nuevos cotilleos- se fue rumbo a la enfermería, cruzando los dedos de manos y de los pies y rezando todo lo que se le ocurría para no encontrarse a Potter.

-… que no estén, que no estén, por favor Merlín que esté solo…-iba murmurando mientras veía como la puerta de la enfermería se acercaba inevitablemente a medida que ella avanzaba.

Abrió con cuidado, atenta para salir corriendo en cuanto escuchase sus voces. Pero solo se oía silencio y tranquilidad, así que aliviada y mas contenta de lo que había estado en todo el día se acercó a la única cama que se veía ocupada, que estaba parcialmente escondida tras una cortina.

-¡Remus! ¿Qué tal est...- el resto de la frase se le quedó atascada en la garganta por la escena que tenía ante sus mas que sorprendidos ojos.

La cortina, que sin duda la había colocado Madame Pomfrey para darle algo de intimidad a Lupin, estaba en un ángulo que hacía que desde la puerta de la enfermería fuera imposible ver que había detrás. Pero al acercarse lo suficiente, se veía claramente que la cama contigua a la del chico estaba ocupada.

-Shh...- susurró Remus llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.- que los vas a despertar.

Y eso era precisamente lo que había alterado tanto a la pelirroja. ¿Y que era eso? Pues bien, lo que Lily estaba presenciando era ni mas ni menos que a Potter, Black y Pettigrew, durmiendo tranquilamente en medio de un caos de brazos, piernas y sabanas, tal que parecían a punto de dislocarse algo.

El hombre lobo no pudo más que sonreír ante la escena. Sus amigos, durmiendo de forma que cualquier otra mujer en el castillo hubiera considerado adorable mientras que Lily les miraba como si se acabase de encontrar con un basilisco dormido e intentase practicar una huida rápida y silenciosa.

-…yo…, mejor vengo en otro momento.-apenas lo había murmurado pero a Lily le pareció como si lo hubiese gritado por un altavoz. Incluso creyó ver como Potter fruncía levemente el ceño.

-Tranquila Lily, que están dormidos y no muerden.-la chica le dedicó una mirada fulminante para advertirle que a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia. Pero una vez mas la curiosidad mató al gato, y Lily fue incapaz de contenerse.

-¿Cómo han acabado así?- señaló con la mirada el lío en el que se habían convertido los tres amigos.

Lupin se encogió de hombros y suspiró en un claro gesto de cansancio acompañado de una pequeña pero clara mueca de culpabilidad. Debía de haber sido una noche dura para el.

-Han traído esta mañana a Peter, -empezó el chico con cautela.-por lo visto metió el pie en uno de los escalones trampa de las escaleras que bajan al tercer piso cuando iba a desayunar.-ella asintió sabiendo perfectamente a que escalón se refería ya que ella misma había caído en el una docena de veces a lo largo de los años.- Perdió el equilibrio y acabó rodando dos tramos seguidos de escaleras. Se ha roto la pierna por dos sitios.- Lily no se fiaba un pelo de la versión de los hechos que Remus le estaba contando, y menos después de ver el aspecto que presentaban Potter y Black esa misma mañana. Pero ante la noticia no pudo mas que llevarse una mano a la boca horrorizada.- Lleva prácticamente inconsciente desde entonces. Hasta que hace un rato han venido Sirius y James y se han puesto a discutir sobre… algo que hicieron anoche.- La sospecha de Lily iba en aumento, y si aun no había soltado toda su rabia contenida era porque sabía que Remus no era culpable y seguramente tampoco el pobre Peter. (Ilusa)

Lupin por su parte se cuidó mucho de revelarle la verdad a Lily, sobretodo porque la versión real de los hechos incluía alumnos de noche fuera de la cama, un licántropo suelto por los alrededores, animagia ilegal, destrozos de una propiedad privada y saltarse varias decenas de normas de la escuela.

Y a pesar de lo que sus amigos pudieran decirle sabía que parte de la culpa era suya. Habían pasado la noche en la casa de lo gritos, como cualquier otra luna llena, pero en un momento de euforia canina Sirius le había mordido juguetonamente, y el hombre lobo no se lo había tomado demasiado bien debido a su temperamento animal, así que agarró lo primero que tenía a su alcance que era una silla de comedor que en sus tiempos debía de haber sido elegante y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no lánzasela a su amigo la estrello contra una pared descargando así su rabia. El problema es que la casa ya estaba bastante deteriorada debido a sus frecuentes salidas nocturnas, y el tabique en cuestión cedió derrumbándose en parte encima de Peter que a pesar de correr mucho en su forma de rata no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo

Lily le miró con perspicacia. La cara de Lupin siempre había sido como un libro abierto para ella, y en esa ocasión llevaba la palabra culpabilidad pintada en la cara como un letrero luminoso. Eso no había mas que confirmarle su teoría de que los merodeadores andaban metidos en algo mas turbio que de normal.

Remus se dio cuenta del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido y rápidamente soltó un sonoro bostezo seguramente intentando desviar la atención. Misión en la que fallo estrepitosamente, porque Lily ya se había hecho su propia composición de lugar. Es decir, que sabía que lo que le había contado no era lo que había pasado, que sabía que Remus también lo sabía, y que él sabía que ella sabía que le estaba mintiendo. (Vaya lío)

Pero así era su relación con el hombre lobo. A pesar de ser amigos, sabía que su lealtad hacia Potter, Black y Pettigrew era mayor, por lo que aunque le doliese mentirle, los protegería antes que decirle la verdad a ella.

Algo totalmente admirable desde luego, pero las cosas empezaban a írseles de las manos. Que los merodeadores salían de noche por el castillo burlando a Filch, a los prefectos y a los profesores no era ningún secreto para nadie. Pero nunca habían llegado al extremo de salir heridos a ese nivel y eso sumándole el aspecto desastroso que tenían esos dos por la mañana hacía que Lily se preocupase, muy a su pesar.

-El caso es que estaban montando tanto escándalo que Peter se ha despertado- continuó Remus intentado nuevamente desviar la atención del tema que veía que le preocupaba a la pelirroja.- y ha empezado a quejarse a gritos de que le dolía mucho, aunque Madame Pomfrey le había dado un calmante, ya sabes que es un poco exagerado.

Lily asintió. Era por todos conocida la habilidad para el teatro que tenía Pettigrew. La última vez que ella le arreó una colleja por reírle un comentario a Potter había estado quejándose durante media semana, argumentando que con todas las neuronas que había matado con el golpe, no iba a poder estudiar para los exámenes.

-James le ha hecho cosquillas para que se callara, y Sirius se ha apuntado también y bueno…-Remus miró a los tres con una mezcla de diversión y pena.- Pomfrey odia que incordien a sus pacientes, así que sin avisar les ha lanzado un _Desmaius_ y me ha prohibido despertarlos o moverlos.

El chico volvió la vista hacia Lily que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no reírse. Batalla que perdió rápidamente cuando se fijó en que a Black se le estaba cayendo la baba encima del brazo de Potter que en medio de su sueño acababa de arrearle un codazo a Peter.

Remus se le unió, y estuvieron un buen rato sin poder parar de reír. James gruñó aun dormido e intentó moverse, pero al no conseguirlo volvió a gruñir y pronunció en un murmullo perfectamente audible.

-Evans, sal conmigo…- a Lily se le cortó el ataque de risa en seco y empezó a entrarle uno de pánico.

¿Es que ese chico no pensaba dejarla en paz ni dormido? Estaba empezando a hiperventilar y que Lupin la mirase con cara de "dile de una vez que si, que sabes que quieres y líbranos a los demás del suplicio" no ayudaba precisamente.

Así que antes de que se despertasen las bestias y sobretodo antes de que su mente se parase a analizar que había sido ese repentino ramalazo de ternura que le había dado al oír a Jam... a Potter, decidió poner pasillos de por medio. Dedicándole un rápido y apenas entendible "mejórate" a Lupin salió por la puerta de la enfermería como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

Al caer la noche y después de aguantar muchas horas de mal humor de la pelirroja, Rose decidió enfrentar el temible y legendario genio de su amiga de una vez, antes de contagiarse ella y pagarlo con algún pobre desgraciado.

-Así que… Potter te ha pedido salir de nuevo.- No era una pregunta, era la constatación de un echo.

-No lo a hecho-contesto con un bufido Lily.-Al menos no conscientemente.

-Bah, lo mismo me da, que me da lo mismo.-Rose de normal se divertía mucho tomándole el pelo a su amiga con el tema pero esta vez estaba bastante quemada con la actitud de la pelirroja y decidió que debía tomar cartas en el asunto.-Quizá deberías plantearte darle una oportunidad…-mirada asesina cortesía de Lily- ¡no me mires así y déjame terminar! Lo que quiero decir es que situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperaras y quizá si le das una cita, y deja de mirarme así que te van a salir arrugas prematuras, el se canse de perseguirte por los pasillos.

-¡Estas demente!, eso solo serviría para darle alas a su estúpida obsesión y para recordarme toda la vida que hasta la prefecta perfecta puede caer ante sus encantos.- Lily empezaba a pensar que Rose se había vuelto loca del todo. La conocía de siempre pero no fue hasta hace unos meses que realmente empezaron a ser amigas, y la verdad es que había veces que no sabía muy bien como funcionaba su cerebro.

-¡Que me dejes terminar!-miró a la pelirroja bastante fastidia por sus continuas interrupciones, y esta se serenó un poco- Que pasaría si en esa cita se da cuenta de que no le gustas nada.- terminó alzando las cejas y con cara de emoción.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido- El entusiasmo de Rose calló en picado con esas cinco palabras.-No es que me lo tenga muy creído, pero si en siete años ignorándole no he conseguido que me deje en paz no creo que precisamente darle el gusto de ceder y darle una cita vaya a cambiar las cosas.

-Ya pero porque a el le gusta lo que ve de ti, pero quizá si esa imagen se distorsiona un poco…- Su amiga dejó ahí la frase con la esperanza de que la pelirroja recapacitase.

Lily contra todo pronóstico se quedó bastante pensativa y en silencio. Recordaba claramente como hacía poco mas de dos semanas, Rose le había leído un articulo de Corazón de Bruja, donde describían una serie cosas que una chica debería hacer para ligarse a un chico en la primera cita, y eso le daba una idea muy interesante.

-Con que situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas ¿no?-Rose se estremeció. La sonrisa maliciosa de Lily era algo que se podía ver en contadas ocasiones, y siempre era igual de escalofriante.

* * *

Bueno pues ¿que os ha parecido?

Me encanta escribir sobre estos dos personajes y su entorno, es muy entretenido la verdad jajaj y puedo sacar mi vena mas loca.

La historia consta de 5 capítulos prácticamente terminados así que la rapidez de las actualizaciones será directamente proporcional al interés que vea por la historia. Si, soy mala lose, pero necesito saber que opináis.

Y si ya habéis tenido la paciencia y las ganas de leer hasta aqui voy a aprovechar y hacerme un poco de aut-opublicidad :P. Acabo de subir un one-shot tributo a Pansy Parkinson (lose soy rara) y os agradecería que le dieseis un vistacillo y opinaseis, y sentiros libres de cotillear por el resto de mis escasas publicaciones.

Pues antes de que estas notas finales se hagan eternas, un besito y ¡espero tener noticias vuestras!


	2. Preparativos

Capitulo 2: Preparativos.

Rose había pasado todo el domingo buscando el dichoso número de corazón de bruja donde aparecía el artículo que les había dado la idea. O como dijo Lily mas tarde con tono de madre regañona, había ocupado su precioso tiempo en poner todo patas arriba, en vez de estar haciendo el trabajo de transformaciones que debían entregar el lunes a primera hora y que para variar, Rose tenía a medias.

- Además, - añadió cruzándose de brazos, pareciéndose cada vez mas a una madre - si tuvieras tus cosas ordenadas no te habría hecho falta revolver todo. Parece como si hubiera pasado por aquí una manada de elefantes, o peor, como si Potter y si estúpido sequito hubieran dado una fiesta de esas que les hacen tan famosos.

Lo último lo dijo con un rencor casi tangible. Pero Rose hizo oídos sordos y siguió con lo suyo cada vez mas enfurruñada y ofuscada. Estaba casi segura, hasta el punto de jugarse un castigo con Hagrid en el Bosque Prohibido, de que había guardado la maldita revista en uno de los cajones de su mesilla. Pero había vaciado los tres y no aparecía por ninguna parte. Había mirado debajo de la cama y en el baúl, incluso había rebuscado también entre las cosas de Lily en un momento de descuido de esta. Aunque ya de antemano se imaginaba que su amiga no se habría acercado a la publicación por voluntad propia, no pudo evitar arrearle una patada rabiosa a una túnica que ella misma había tirado al suelo minutos antes.

Viendo que por lo métodos muggles no conseguía nada decidió probar con un _accio_, que solo sirvió para aumentar su frustración ya que tampoco funcionó. Pero lo que si consiguió fue que se le viniesen encima todo las revistas que tenía apiladas en un rincón y la hiciesen caer sepultándola bajo su peso. Seguro que alguna vez habéis estado en la misma situación.

Cuando Lily la ayudó a salir de debajo del montón de "revistas asesinas en potencia" ambas se sentaron en el único sitio libre en el suelo y miraron el caos que había generado la morena.

- Me rindo.- dijo dejando caer los hombros y suspirando pesadamente - No tengo ni la más remota idea de donde diablos puede andar esa revista.

Lily sonrío aliviada al saber que su amiga iba a dejar de poner el cuarto patas arriba.

- No te desanimes, - le apretó el hombro cariñosamente - el fin de semana que viene toca ir a Hogsmeade, siempre podemos mirar si tienen allí la revista y comprarla.

- Ya pero es el número de hace dos semanas.- contestó Rose cada vez mas deprimida - lo mas seguro es que ya no lo encontremos.

Viendo que lo más probable era que su amiga se pasase toda la tarde con ese ánimo decidió distraerla.

- Bueno, pero como por el momento no podemos hacer nada, deberías hacer algo productivo como el trabajo de transformaciones.

Rose la miró bastante fastidiada, sabiendo que Lily tenía mas razón que un santo. Así que suspirando de nuevo se dispuso a buscar sus deberes entre el lío de ropas, revistas plumas y pergaminos que se extendía por toda la superficie de la habitación.

* * *

Era casi medianoche y las dos amigas se encontraban en la Sala Común, rodeadas de sus respectivos trabajos de transformaciones terminados. Ambas estaban absortas mirando el fuego que ardía alegremente en la chimenea, disfrutando del silencio inusual que reinaba en la torre. Por lo visto los merodeadores seguían inconscientes en los dominios de Pomfrey.

Y de repente, de la nada, Rose gritó rompiendo la tranquilidad y dándole un susto de muerte a la pelirroja.

- ¡Lily!

- ¡Por Merlín, Rose!, me acabas de quitar diez años de vida con el susto que me has dado.- Rose se volvió a sentar en el sillón donde se encontraba segundos antes de saltar como una loca, ligeramente avergonzada.

- Perdón… - Sonrisa nerviosa - pero es que ya he recordado que hice con la maldita revista. Se la preste a Emily Vance, esa chica de quinto curso. Ya sabes, esa chica que tiene una obsesión insana por Black.

Lily levantó la ceja en señal de escepticismo que Rose ignoró deliberadamente.

- Me la pidió el otro día causalmente, no pienses que fui yo quien fue a dejársela a ella intencionadamente.- la ceja de Lily subió varios milímetros mas - El caso es que había un artículo sobre "_como conquistar a un hueso duro de roer sin parecer una loca desquiciada en el intento"_, y bueno ¿que podía hacer yo? Soy una persona amable por naturaleza, así que se la dejé de mil amores.

- ¿Sabes que acabas de condenar a Black a ser acosado por esa loca todo lo que queda de curso no?- Rose puso cara de estar muy ofendida.

- ¡Parece mentira que me conozcas Lily! ¡Mi intención no era esa!- Lily alzó mas la ceja, y Rose llegó a pensar que se le iba a salir de la frente - Lo que yo quería era que en el proceso de acoso Black se la tirase y con un poco de suerte ella le pegase ladillas o herpes, o las dos, por qué no.- Lily sonrío mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Tienes que superar ya lo de Black, Rose. Hace tres meses que no quedáis y llevas más de dos puteándole todo lo que puedes y más. Deberías parar ya.

Rose frunció el ceño. El tema le tenía mas que molesta. Ella estaba deseando pasar página, pero se le hacía muy difícil cuando cada vez que intentaba vengarse de alguna manera, él se daba cuenta y salía airoso de la situación. Y peor aun, desde que Black descubrió que era ella la que intentaba herir su integridad física, había tomado la costumbre de arrinconarla en cualquier lugar solitario del castillo, provocándola para que lo volviese a intentar y despidiéndose de ella con un besazo de esos de película que solía regalar a todas las féminas con las que salía cada sábado.

Esto último Lily no lo sabía y Rose que tenía la intención de vivir muchos años no había pensado comunicárselo. Al menos no en un futuro cercano.

En vista de la situación Rose había decidido hacer ver que dejaba de intentar matarle. Le iba a atacar por medios más sutiles y en los que ella no tuviese que verse implicada directamente. De ahí su idea de prestarle la revista a la loca de Emily Vance. Quizás ella con su inestable estado mental consiguiese lo que ella no había podido.

Volviendo a la realidad vió que Lily se le había quedado mirando con cara de "vuelve de ya del mundo de Yupi y juguemos a ser normales otra vez". Así que dejó en un rincón de su mente la idea de la venganza y se fue a buscar a la desquilibrada.

* * *

_**10 consejos para triunfar en una primera cita**_

_Consejos previos_

_Primero que nada, ten en cuenta que tu deseo por gustarle a él nunca debe llevarte a actuar, a mentir o comportarte diferente de como en realidad eres. Debes ser natural, tú misma, porque de lo contrario con el tiempo él descubrirá tus poses o mentiras. Nunca olvides que la sinceridad es la base de toda relación y que si a tu galán no le gustas tal como eres, lo mejor es no seguir adelante con él. Intenta hacer sentir cómodo a ese hombre que tanto te gusta, muéstrate cálida y agradable con él para que se sienta cómodo contigo._

- ¡Eso es Rose!- gritó la pelirroja después de leer las primeras líneas del artículo - ¡Esto era lo que estábamos buscando!

Rose estaba casi segura de que en cualquier momento vería a Lily saltar de alegría por las camas mientras se reía a carcajadas, de forma macabra, como las malas malísimas de las películas Disney. Pero Lily estaba demasiado absorta en la lectura como para percatarse de la cara de su amiga y siguió con su ataque de locura momentáneo.

- Parece que tanto maquinar contra el inútil de Black ha hecho que tu cerebro tenga por fin una buena idea.- soltó como si nada.

- ¡Oye!- se indignó Rose, con todo el motivo del mundo cabe añadir - Que la mitad de mis planes no hallan salido como deberían no es culpa mía, ni de mi cerebro. Lo que pasa es que resulta que ese inútil como tú le llamas ha desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido con el que capta todos los intentos de atentado contra su persona e integridad física.- Lily la miró con incredulidad.

- Venga ya Rose, admite que esos planes de venganza eran poco sutiles y muy obvios.- a la pobre se le hincharon los mofletes de rabia.

- No pienso seguir discutiendo sobre eso, no es por mí por quien estamos haciendo esta locura.

La prefecta la miró con diversión en sus ojos.

- En serio Rosie, ¿cacahuetes en su comida?, no me parece muy maduro.

- ¡Se supone que es alérgico!, ¿vale?, -explotó por fin la castaña - solo quería que pasara un mal rato en la enfermería. ¡Además en que mundo una persona normal sabe si su comida lleva cacahuetes solo oliéndola! Eso no es normal ni entre los magos y lo sabes, pero estas demasiado ocupada riéndote de mi como para darte de cuenta.

- Está bien, está bien, tu ganas.- Lily se acercó a su amiga en son de paz intentando apaciguarla - Cuando terminemos con Potter te ayudare a investigar a Black, ¿vale?

Rose la miró adoptando una pose de fingida indignación, y finalmente estrechó su mano con la de Lily sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Trato hecho. Ahora dime como piensas hacer para que Potter, que lleva Merlín sabe cuanto tiempo obsesionado contigo y posiblemente te conozca mejor que yo, se arrepienta de querer una cita contigo.

- Elemental mi querida Watson, - mirada asesina por parte de Rose. Llevar ese apellido le había constado incontables comentarios de ese tipo por parte de Lily. Tenía suerte de que en el mundo mágico fueran pocas las personas que conocían la literatura muggle - vamos a limitarnos a hacer lo contrario de lo que dice este artículo.

* * *

Día: Viernes

Hora: 13:43 del mediodía.

Lugar: Terrenos de Hogwarts

Temperatura: 23ºC

Clima: Soleado con algunas nubes de evolución, lo que probablemente quería decir que por la tarde habría tormenta.

Estado de ánimo: al borde del ataque de nervios.

Hacía mas de 35 segundos que Lily había soltado la bomba. Lo sabía porque los había contado mentalmente mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y mantener la compostura sin salir corriendo como alma lleva el diablo rumbo a su cuarto, para encerrarse allí y no salir en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Pero el silencio fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Un silencio tenso y cargado, un silencio de asombro y de incredulidad. Y si Rose pretendía transmitirle seguridad con esa pose de fingida desgana que había adoptado, estaba fallando estrepitosamente. Porque Lily se debatía entre arrearle a Potter una ración de collejas _made in_ Evans, o soltarle la hora y el lugar de su futura cita y desaparecer de allí sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Porque sí, eso era lo que acaba de hacer. Acababa de aceptar salir con el.

Llevaban sentadas en aquella parte de lo terrenos del castillo unos 40 minutos, en espera de la aparición estelar de Potter y "su banda de babeantes y bobos babuinos". Nombre con el que Lily les había rebautizado en clase de pociones al ver como los 4, y prácticamente toda la población masculina del aula, miraba a Victoria Bennett, una zorra de Slytherin, y su atuendo ligero de ropa, con una cara que solo podría calificarse como de adolescentes hormonados. El propio Snape, siempre tan estirado y frío le había dirigido una mirada que de no haberse tratado del propio Severus, Lily habría dicho que era lasciva.

En cualquier caso, eso había puesto a la pelirroja de un humor de perros, que si se sumaba a su estado de paranoia general debido a la cercanía de su plan, daba como resultado muchos puntos menos para Slytherin y una nariz rota para Evan Rosier que se colocó en la trayectoria de una puerta cerrada por Lily con mucha mala leche.

Y allí habían estado, malgastando su hora libre en opinión de Lily, en espera de que los ya nombrados babuinos apareciesen y el "Rey de los monos" hiciera su rutinaria proposición, que en esta ocasión debería aceptar. Para cuando habían tenido a bien hacer acto de presencia, Lily se había mordido ya las uñas de las dos manos y probablemente habría seguido por lo pies si no fuese algo tan sumamente desagradable.

Potter no se había andado con sutilezas y simplemente había hecho gala de sus habituales comentarios dirigidos a picar a la pelirroja, muy acertadamente cabe añadir. Todo había sido muy rutinario, y ya se alejaban de nuevo cuando el chico soltó como si se le hubiese ocurrido de repente.

- Oye Evans, ¿que te parecería salir conmigo este sábado?- Potter se había girado lo justo para que Lily se quedase con su perfil, mientras que sus tres amigos se limitaron a esperarle sin apenas volverse, pues no merecía la pena.

Grave error, porque se perdieron el momento en el que Lily posiblemente igual de roja que su pelo y mas nerviosa que en toda su vida, había murmurado un apenas audible "esta bien…"

Sirius fijó en ellas su atención momentáneamente, ignorando totalmente la reciente confesión de la chica, para guiñarle un ojo a Rose descaradamente. Dato que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja que tomó nota mental para interrogar mas tarde a su amiga, o en su defecto moler a palos al promiscuo de Black, cosa que le serviría como vía de escape para soltar toda la tensión que estaba acumulando en esos momentos.

Porque ya iban 50 segundos y subiendo y el muy retrasado de Potter seguía sin decir ni esta boca es mía. Tuvo que ser Remus, que fue el primero en reaccionar, quien le dió un codazo en las costillas nada disimulado para traer de vuelva a la tierra al babuino mayor.

Potter se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta mientras recobraba el sentido común y volvía al mundo real.

- Perdóneme usted bella dama, pero mi mente está tan deseosa de oír un si de sus labios que creo que me ha jugado una mala pasada. Así que voy a repetir la pregunta por si acaso, ¿saldría conmigo bella dama?- encima el muy idiota se ponía en plan caballero del siglo XIX. No sabía decir si le daba mas rabia que vergüenza, pero en cualquier caso sus sentimientos homicidas crecieron hasta límites anteriormente insospechados.

- Sabes perfectamente lo que has oído Potter, y no me hagas repetirlo a ver si voy a cambiar de opinión.- y antes siquiera de que el pobre chico tuviera tiempo de emocionarse, Lily decidió acabar con aquella situación por si terminaba haciendo algo drástico - El sábado, a las 8 en la Sala Común, tú elijes el sitio, nos vemos.

Y sin mirar atrás salió como un bólido de la escena, seguida de cerca por Rose que aun lanzaba miradas de odio reconcentrado hacia Black.

Los chicos por su parte aun seguían en estado de shock post-traumático y quizás por miedo a que fuese una alucinación no se habían atrevido a moverse del sitio. Bueno el único que no daba muestras de estar alucinando en colores era Sirius, que seguía con la mirada a las dos chicas mientras de vez en cuando lanzaba algún beso al aire dirigido sin duda a Watson, que le miraba con tanto odio y rencor que si las miradas matasen el chico estaría ya a varios metros bajo tierra.

- La tengo rota.- soltó ignorando por completo el motivo por el que sus tres amigos estaba todavía clavados en la hierba. Aunque de alguna manera el comentario sirvió para que reaccionasen. Fue Remus una vez más el primero en volver a la tierra.

- Siento ser yo quien te baje de la nube Padfoot, pero yo no diría precisamente eso. Mas bien parece como si quisiera…nose…- el hombre lobo se quedó en silencio intentado encontrar la palabra adecuada.

- ¿Secuestrarme y encerrarme en una clase vacía del cuarto piso para hacerme todo tipo de cosas sucias para mayores de 18, tal vez?- probó el moreno poniendo cara de pillo.

- Yo diría más bien que parece como si quisiera matarte, Sirius.- añadió Peter.

- Si, pero de forma lenta y dolorosa, y visceral, muy visceral.- terminó Remus asintiendo de acuerdo con la rata.

- Lo dicho, la tengo loca.- gran sonrisa y guiño de ojo marca de la casa.

Remus rodó lo ojos sin saber a ciencia cierta si su amigo solo quería hacerse el gracioso o si de verdad creía que esa pobre chica estaba loca por sus huesos. Bueno, pensó encogiéndose de hombros, el día que viese como ella le sacaba sus intestinos con sus podrías manos se aclararía la situación.

El que le preocupaba por el momento era James, que en vez de estar por ahí dando saltos de alegría como un niño el día de Navidad, que sería lo normal dadas las circunstancias, estaba quieto como una de las muchas feas estatuas que había a la entrada del colegio. Si, esas de cerdos alados.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Sirius, que parecía que también se había percatado de la falta de reacción del interesado y se acercaron a él con cautela. Como cuando sabes que hay algo que esta a punto de explotar y vas despacio, como si así fueses a evitar que detonase.

- ¡HA DICHO QUE SIIIIIII!

Pero no sirve de nada como ya os habréis dado cuenta.

Los dos chicos se llevaron las manos a los oídos rezando para que la sordera no fuese permanente. Le debía de haber oído medio castillo a juzgar como empezaban a salir cabezas curiosas por todas las ventanas de daban a esa parte de los terrenos.

Antes de que apareciese algún profesor, o algún prefecto, decidieron que lo mejor era desaparecer, no fuese que les quitasen puntos.

* * *

Y el tan esperado día llegó mas rápido de lo Lily hubiera deseado, porque a pesar de estar segura de que era una buena idea, el simple hecho de saber que iba a ir vete a saber con un tío que era el imbécil de Potter, hacía que sus ya de por si delicados nervios la tuviesen todo el día al borde del ataque de pánico.

Pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo había repasado mil veces con Rose, y ambas estabas contentas con el resultado. Lo único que falta era empezar a arreglarse para la cita-desastre, y siguiendo con el consejo de la revista Lily y teniendo en cuenta que ellas pensaban hacer lo contrario, estaba segura de haber conseguido el efecto deseado.

_Paso 1: Aspecto físico._

_Es la primera cita entre el chico en cuestión y tu por lo que esmérate en arreglarte para la ocasión. Que se quede impactado con solo verte. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Antes de escoger la ropa que vas a llevar, averigua en qué lugar te vas a ver con él. No te vistas igual si vais a salir de noche, que si vais a tomar un café por la tarde, trata de que tu __outfit__ vaya de acuerdo a la ocasión. Consulta con algún buen amigo/a qué prendas te quedan mejor, su punto de vista sincero te será de gran ayuda. La primera impresión es muy importante. _

Rose que salía en ese momento de la ducha se quedó con cara de haber visto un fantasma o mejor, una de las acromántulas que Hagrid escondía en el Bosque Prohibido. ¿Que si sabía de su existencia? Claro, a ver si os vais a pensar que los únicos que se iban por ahí en plan explorador eran los merodeadores, aunque este era otro detalle de su vida que Lily no necesitaba saber.

Pero volviendo al tema, Rose no sabía si reír, llorar, o simplemente volverse a la ducha y desentenderse del todo del asunto. Aun así, su deber como amiga de la pelirroja era intentar dialogar con ella.

- Lily… - empezó insegura - por mucho que el plan sea hacer lo contrario a lo que dice este artículo…no creo que sea buena idea que te pasees así por Hogsmeade y medio Hogwarts.- murmuró Rose en shock todavía ante el atuendo de la pelirroja.

Y no era para menos. Siguiendo al pie de la letra su plan, Lily había rebuscado en su baúl el chándal más viejo y desgastado que tenía. Era de un horrible color rosa chillón que con los años se había ido aclarando hasta adquirir un tono indefinido entre el rosa bebé y el gris gusarajo. En resumen, horrible. Remataba el conjunto una pegatina de las Súper Nenas que llevaba en la rodilla izquierda seguramente con el fin que tapar un agujero, de tamaño considerable cabe añadir.

- ¿Y por qué no?- contestó Lily claramente contrariada.

- Porque se trata de que espantes a Potter. No a toda la población masculina en tres kilómetros a la redonda. Por amor a Merlín, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

- Era de mi hermana Petunia, cuando se le quedó pequeño tuve la "suerte" de heredarlo. No me mires así, solo lo uso para arreglar el jardín de mi casa.- eso explicaba porque estaba lleno de manchas verdes que no había podido eliminar con ningún quitamanchas muggle ni poción mágica.

- En cualquier caso Lils, no me parece buena idea que lleves algo tan…- la pobre Rose intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para definir el susodicho chándal sin ofender a su amiga.

- ¿Drástico?- la ayudó Lily.

- …Jodidamente feo.- terminó la morena - Mira no te ofendas, pero quizá cuando consigas librarte de Potter decides que te interesa algún otro chico en este castillo, y te aseguro que si te ha visto así lo mas probable es que no te toque ni con la varita, ¿me sigues?- lo dijo todo de carrerilla y a la desesperada. Una cosa era ayudarla a deshacerse de Potter, y otra que destruyese su futuro amoroso para siempre.

Lily guardó silencio sopesando las palabras de Rose. La verdad es que nunca había sido una persona realmente preocupada por su aspecto, pero como adolescente hormonal que era le daba cierta vergüenza que todos los habitantes del colegio y alrededores la vieran con semejantes pintas. Así que con un gruñido de frustración y ante la mirada aliviada de Rose, siguió rebuscando en el baúl.

* * *

_Paso 2 Puntualidad._

_La puntualidad es una virtud, sin embargo toda dama que se precie se hace esperar un tiempo razonable de entre 5 y 10 minutos. Nunca más de 15, pues tu chico puede llegar a pensar que no existe interés real por tu parte._

Rose miraba de reojo a Lily, que se aferraba al poste de la cama con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos por la presión y parecía que le fuera la vida en ello. La pelirroja miró por enésima vez en los últimos 50 segundos el reloj y explotó.

- ¡Maldita sea, Rose! Ese reloj no funciona, hace mas de un minuto que esa aguja no se mueve, quizá ya sean las 8 y cuarto y esté llegando mas tarde de lo que debería.- Rose no pudo mas que sonreír con indulgencia y acercarse a la pelirroja.

- Lily, cielo, solo pasan dos minutos de las ocho, y el reloj va perfectamente.- le cogió las manos antes de que redujera a astillas la madera y la separó lentamente de la cama mientras le hacía mirarla - Ahora vamos a respirar hondo y a serenarnos mientras esperamos tranquilamente tres minutos mas.- Lily la miró todavía con angustia y asintió despacio.

- ¿Solo tres minutos más?- preguntó suplicante.

- Solo tres minutos.- Rose reprimió una sonrisa.

Lily debía de ser la persona mas puntual sobre la faz de la tierra, nunca en toda su vida de estudiante la había visto llegar tarde a una clase, a una comida, ni cuando quedaba con ella. Nunca. Y eso sumado a los nervios que tenía por la inminente cita-desastre con Potter estaba causando estragos en la paciencia de la pelirroja.

Había conseguido convencerla para que no llevase el chándal de los horrores, y en su lugar se había puesto unos vaqueros también viejos que le sentaban fenomenal, dato que Rose se cuidó de comentar, y una sencilla camiseta verde.

Pero persuadirla para que llegase 15 minutos tarde, había sido harina de otro costal. Se habían gritado, se habían calmado y se había vuelto a gritar en ciclos intermitentes durante unos 20 minutos. Hasta que dieron las 8 y Lily echó a correr a la puerta antes de que Rose se diera cuenta, alegando que un prefecta nunca se retrasaba.

Pero la morena rápida de reflejos le lanzó un _petrificus totalus_ y le amenazó con tenerla así durante los siguientes 20 minutos y hacerla llegar mas tarde de lo que tenía pensado si no se paraba quieta. Al final pactaron que serían solo cinco minutos, y si Rose cedió fue únicamente por la salud mental de su amiga.

Mientras seguía intentado contener la risa se dió cuenta de que Lily estaba contando los segundos mentalmente y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no revolcarse por el suelo en ese mismo momento.

* * *

_Paso 3 Contacto físico._

_El contacto físico es importante si pretendes que tu cita llegue a buen puerto. Cuando le saludes procura no ser ni demasiado distante ni demasiado efusiva. Quieres que tu chico se de cuenta de que coqueteas pero sin asustarle. Dependiendo de la confianza que os tengáis el saludo podría variar entre un abrazo corto o bien dos besos. Si optas por los dos besos no dudes en apoyarte sutilmente en su brazo/hombro._

- ¡No pienso tocar a Potter ni por todo el oro de Gringotts!- el grito de Lily se escuchó por toda la torre Gryffindor.

Rose rodó los ojos e intento no estrangular a su amiga. Habían empezado a repasar el plan por enésima vez en un intneto de distraer a Lily mientras esperaban a que pasasen esos 3 minutos que habían pactado. Y de repente ya no le gustaba el plan con el que había estado de acuerdo hasta hacía escasos segundos.

- Lily no me vengas con chorradas. Si no me equivoco no sería la primera vez.- la pelirroja le miró totalmente horrorizada - Quiero decir que le has dado mas collejas de las que puedo recordar y eso implica contacto físico.

Esta vez fue Lily la que puso los ojos en blanco.

- Eso no cuenta. No pienso abrazar a Potter.- se cruzó de brazos y dio por zanjada la discusión.

- Venga ya Lils, no te puedes rajar ahora. Se supone que tienes que hacer lo contrario de lo que dice esto. O sea que tienes que tratarle como si fueses un tío, ya sabes con camaradería. Palmadas en la espalda, abrazos de esos que se dan Black y Potter, choques de manos…Además ya tienes la cita, si fallas no tendrás otra oportunidad… - Lily bufó.

- Por amor a Merlín, si me lo pide todos los días, tengo mas oportunidades que él neuronas.- Rose no pudo mas que reírse con ese comentario. Lily se contagió y al final acabaron las dos riendo como desquiciadas.

- Está bien, está bien, - dijo por fin Lily recuperando el aire y la compostura - actuaré como un tío con Potter. Puedo hacerlo.- se autoconvenció la pelirroja - Pero no pienso dejar que él me toque mas de lo necesario.

- Créeme, no creo que lo haga.- dijo Rose bastante convencida. Pero Lily no pensaba lo mismo.

- Pues perdona que te diga, pero yo difiero. A menos que me meta en una bola de plástico, ten por seguro que Potter no se va a cortar un pelo.- Lily se sentó en el borde la cama mientras iba metiendo en el bolso todo lo necesario y se preparan para salir de la habitación.

- Bah, - Rose hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia a lo dicho por su amiga - Potter cambiará de ligue mas que de camisa, pero si algo bueno tiene el chico es que es un caballero, a diferencia del promiscuo de Black. Además es su primera cita contigo, seguramente no querrá meter la pata y acabar en San Mungo, así que estate tranquila.

Lily asintió mas convencida, y se colocó el bolso en el hombro. Rose la miró y ambas se sonrieron de forma cómplice.

-Vamos allá.

* * *

Bueno pues lo prometido es deuda así que aquí esta el segundo capitulo! :)

¿Que os ha parecido? Yo personalmente me he reído bastante con los primeros consejos, jajaj en serio me encanta escribir sobre Lily y los merodeadores, se me hace muy entretenido. En el próximo capítulo veremos mas partes desde el punto de vista de los chicos, pero seguirá predominando el de Lily.

Otro dato curioso y que además me habéis preguntado es si de verdad existe un artículo de revista de estas características, pues os diré que si, existen montones. Solo tenéis que buscar en google y os saldrán varias paginas jajaj yo me he basado en algunos de ellos, otros son de mi propia cosecha para poder poner a los personajes en situaciones embarazosas. Que mala soy, muahahaha!

Agradeceros por vuestro apoyo y vuestras opiniones, creo que he contestado a todos los reviews ;) solo me falta **Leyla** que no tienes cuenta y no te he podido mandar PM, pero muchas gracias y de verdad espero que te guste también este capítulo y que nos sigamos leyendo ;)

El siguiente capítulo es la cita-desastre, ¿qué pasará?, se admiten teorías, especulaciones, sugerencias y críticas (constructivas), un besito y hasta el próximo!


	3. La cita I

Bueno ya se que me ha costado un poco actualizar pero bueno la verdad es que entre el verano, examenes y que cambie un par de cosillas del capitulo y tuve que reestructurar toda la historia no he podido hacerlo antes.

Espero que os guste y que todavia os acordeis de mi!

* * *

Capitulo 3: La cita

Pasaban 5 minutos escasos de la James estaba a punto de darle un paro cardíaco.

- Por las barbas de Merlín, Prongs, que son solo 5 minutos.- suspiró Sirius exasperado ya con la actitud de su amigo - ¿Eres consciente de que tú has llegado mucho mas tarde a cualquiera de las citas que has tenido durante el último año?

- ¡Pero Evans no es cualquier cita!- gritó el moreno mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por delante de la chimenea donde sus amigos estaban sentados en los sofás.

En teoría estaban estudiando y haciendo diversos trabajos que les habían mandado durante la semana, pero Sirius hacía rato que había abandonado su redacción de Historia de la Magia. Se había tirado en una de las butacas, alegando que su cerebro no podía concentrarse bajo tanta presión, y en ese momento se dedicaba a vigilar todo lo sutilmente que era capaz a Emily Vance. Una chica de su casa de algún curso menor, no sabía muy bien cual, que hacía unos días había llevado la frase "acoso y derribo" a su máxima expresión.

¿Qué no sabéis a que me refiero? Muy fácil. Le había perseguido hasta el cansancio por todo el castillo y terrenos, y cuando por fin le había dado alcance se le tiró encima haciéndole un placaje de esos que cortan la respiración. Y no os engañéis, porque él era el primero al que le encantaba estar tumbado con una chica encima suya quedando totalmente a su merced, pero no con la desequilibrada de Vance. Se le venían a la cabeza decenas de chicas con las que no le importaría estar en esa posición, encabezadas por Watson. Pero Vance era harina de otro costal. Estaba loca, y no de esa locura sana como la que sufría Evans por ejemplo, no. Lo suyo era de llevar a San Mungo e internarla allí de por vida. Todavía no sabía muy bien como se había librado de sus garras, pero por precaución, procuraba no cruzarse con ella en los pasillos y menos estando solo.

Peter por su lado, garabateaba algo en un trabajo de Pociones sin demasiada convicción, porque de cada cuatro palabras que escribía tachaba dos, y parecía que en vez de avanzar, iba hacia atrás como los cangrejos.

En resumen, que en la práctica el único que conseguía concentrarse mínimamente era Remus, que seguía inclinado encima de su mapa lunar de Astronomía, mientras fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando y refunfuñaba cada vez que James pasaba por delante creando una corriente de aire que se llevaba por delante todos los papeles que tenía por la mesa esparcidos.

- James en serio, - empezó el hombre lobo cuando le fue imposible ignorarlo - tranquilízate y deja de pasearte que vas a marear a Peter, y acabarás haciendo un agujero en el suelo. Son solo 5 minutos, se estará retrasando por cualquier motivo por el se retrasa un chica. Ya sabes, que si no me gusta este modelito, que el bolso no me combina con el pinta uñas…- Sirius asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza - no te está dando plantón.

- ¡Pero es que es Evans!- insistió el pobre James fuera de sí.

- Eso ya lo sabemos tío, pero a menos que tenga un secreto muy gordo escondido entre sus piernas, sigue siendo un chica, así que deja de dar por saco y ¡siéntate!- la delicadeza nunca había sido el punto fuerte de Black.

- ¡Que no lo entendéis! ¡Evans nunca llega tarde!, y no te metas con mi futura mujer Padfoot o tendremos problemas.- mirada de advertencia.

- Lo siento tío, ¿me perdonas?- se disculpó Black solemnemente.

- Ven aquí hermano.- contestó James mientras habría los brazos y Sirius se lanzaba hacia el y se fundían en un abrazo bastante cómico. Peter no pudo evitar reír ante semejante escena. Remus se limitó a negar con la cabeza con una media sonrisa pintada en la cara.

- Una cosa esta clara, -dijo de repente Lupin - no creo que se haya retrasado por haber estado arreglándose.

James se volvió hacia él y le lanzó una mirada que indicaba a las claras que defendería a su futura chica a capa y espada. Pero Remus lo ignoró y le hizo un gesto para que se girase hacia las escaleras que bajan del dormitorio de las chicas.

Allí estaba su Lily, caminando hacia ellos con un paso despreocupado y bastante decidido, seguida de cerca por Watson, que tenía toda la pinta de estar tramando algo. Aunque dado su reciente historial con Sirius lo más probable es que planease como cargárselo delante de una multitud sin que la pillasen. Así que no le prestó demasiada atención cuando le dio un apretón a Lily en el hombro y le susurró "suerte". La verdad es que él estaba bastante más atento al vestuario de Evans.

- Es Evans, -se dijo mentalmente James - es normal.

Tenía claro desde un principio que no se iba a arreglar más de lo estrictamente necesario, ya que como llevaba repitiendo incansablemente desde hacia 5 minutos era Evans. Y bastante avance había hecho aceptando su cita como para además dignarse a vestirse de la forma apropiada para una cita. Aun así, no esperaba tampoco que se hubiese puesto algo tan poco mmm... ¿sexy? Que tontería, su Lily siempre estaba sexy, se le estaba empezando a pegar la vena pervertida de Sirius y eso no era bueno.

Lily llevaba unos vaqueros, que por su aspecto descolorido y desgastado debían de tener varias primaveras y completaba el conjunto una sencilla camiseta verde que no era nada del otro mundo, pero resaltaba el color de sus ojos y les daba un aire risueño.

Y así se quedó en su mundo mirando los ojos de su Lily mientras estaba iba llegando hasta ellos. Fue la propia pelirroja quién lo sacó de su ensimismamiento al acercarse a él con más confianza de la que James hubiera esperado, y darle un abrazo de colegas, con palmadas en la espalda de esas que podrían tumbar a un troll incluidas, y arrearle un puñetazo "cariñoso" en el hombro.

- ¿Potter, que tal estás, tío?- Lily le dedicó una sonrisa radiante que lo único que consiguió fue descolocarlo mas.

Y no era el único que estaba descolocado. Remus alucinaba mientras seguía el desarrollo de la escena con la boca abierta como un buzón de correos en el que podría caber un dragón sin ningún problema, mientras que Peter se limitaba a quedarse quieto en el sitio sin atreverse a mover ninguna extremidad por si a la chica se le pasaba el buen humor y se ganaba una ración de collejas.

Sirius como siempre tenía su propia visión de las cosas. Parecía bastante divertido con la situación, de hecho parecía que solo le faltaban unas palomitas para sentirse como en el cine. Rose no pudo evitar pensar en un momento de pánico que al igual que descubría los planes contra él, podría haber descubierto el plan contra Potter. Se mordió la lengua y decidió sentarse en uno de los sofás que quedaban libres en la chimenea, concretamente el más alejado de Black. Para vigilarlo y no porque quisiera estar cerca para poder disfrutar de la agradable fragancia que el muy cabrón desprendía.

James por fin había conseguido responder un trémulo "bien" a la pregunta de la chica, pero ha juzgar por la expresión de idiota retrasado que mostraba su cara, quedaba claro que era un eufemismo. Tenia toda la pinta de estar a punto de echar a correr o caer redondo en el suelo victima de un desmayo por la impresión de ver a Lily comportarse como el bruto de Goyle.

Lily por su parte empezaba a ponerse nerviosa ante la falta de reacción del "Rey de los monos". Llevaba fatal ser ella la voz cantante de la conversación porque sinceramente, era mucho más sencillo dejarle a él divagar de un tema a otro limitándose a asentir de vez en cuando. Pero de la noche a la mañana parecía que a Jam... digo Potter le había comido la lengua el gato.

Además si quería que el plan saliese bien, a ella le iba a tocar formar parte bastante activa de la conversación. Así que cogió aire y haciendo de tripas corazón sacó nuevamente al moreno de su empanamiento mental, estado en el que empezaba a encontrarse con demasiada frecuencia últimamente. Le zarandeo de forma bastante poco sutil el hombro y le preguntó.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Si, si, - atinó a contestar James, asimilando por fin la situación - nos vamos ya.- se enderezó y echó a andar seguido de Lily que rodaba los ojos ante el voluble estado de ánimo del chico - No nos esperéis despiertos chicos.- les guiñó el ojo a los presentes, mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la salida. Después de todo era James Potter, sus rápidos cambios de humor eran conocidos en todo Gryffindor.

Se acercaron al retrato, y el chico le cedió el paso a Lily como buen caballero inglés que era. Esta pasó primero, mientras seguía refunfuñando mentalmente sobre el comportamiento bipolar de Potter, dándole momentáneamente la espalda. En ese instante, James quedó totalmente convencido de que los vaqueros eran sin duda uno de los mejores inventos muggles y retiró completamente lo dicho anteriormente sobre el atuendo poco sexy de Lily. ¡Vaya culo tenía su pelirroja!

Llevaban solo 2 minutos caminando en un incómodo silencio por los pasillos del colegio y a pesar de que Lily tenía tan pocas ganas de hablar como de romperse una pierna, si alguno de los dos no terminaba con ese horrible vacío en los próximos segundos, se volvería loca y soltaría lo primero que se le pasase por la cabeza, que probablemente fuese una burrada. Se empezó a retorcer las manos nerviosa y para tranquilizarse se concentró en inspirar y expirar de forma regular y pausada.

James la miraba por el rabillo del ojo todavía sin saber muy bien como hacerse con el control de la situación. El había esperado que Lily se mostrase totalmente distante y que apenas le dirigiese la palabra, pero nada mas verse le había dado un abrazo y unos golpes que aun le dolían en la espalda, como su fuesen súper colegas. Pero por otro lado estaba ese maldito silencio que se había creado entre los dos en cuanto abandonaron la seguridad de la Sala Común y su grupo de amigos. Ahora estaban solos, caminando juntos a la luz de la luna por los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts y por muy romántico que pudiese sonar, era un terreno totalmente inexplorado para cualquiera de los dos. Aguas pantanosas en las que si daba un paso en falso estaba seguro de que se hundiría hasta el cuello y lo más probable es que acabase con cualquier posibilidad de que Lily volviese a aceptar otra cita. Esa chica le iba a volver loco, nunca sabía como iba a reaccionar y parecía que todo le saliese al revés.

Caminaba con paso seguro por los corredores sabiendo que lugares evitar y por donde patrullaban los prefectos y profesores. Tenia claro a donde se dirigían, pero aun no le había dicho nada a Lily. Ella le seguía en ese estado ausente en el que llevaba desde que habían salido de la torre. Entonces se fijó en el moviendo rígido de sus manos y se dió cuenta de que estaba nerviosa y no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa al percatarse de cómo intentaba controlar sus respiraciones, sin demasiado éxito cabe añadir, para calmarse

Aquello le pareció tan tierno que toda la inseguridad que había sentido escasos minutos antes se esfumó dejando solo ese conocido sentimiento de calidez que solo sentía estando cerca de la pelirroja, lo que le dio fuerza para hablar y romper por fin el asfixiante silencio.

- ¿Sabes ya a donde vamos?- Bueno, tampoco es que la frase fuese un alarde de

locuacidad pero oye, es que el también estaba nervioso.

Lily pareció sobresaltarse ligeramente ante la pregunta, pero se recompuso al momento y le respondió con una expresión de alivio que desconcertó a James.

-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea Potter. Aunque con lo predecibles que sois tu y tus amigos habría apostado por una cena en el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié, pero no parece que estemos yendo a la salida del castillo.- dijo Lily dándose cuenta de que efectivamente en vez de ir hacia abajo y a la salida, seguían en el séptimo piso.

James sonrío de forma enigmática, cosa que no le dio muy buena espina a la chica que ahora si que estaba intrigada por su lugar de destino. El muchacho mas animado ahora que tenía la atención de Lily esbozó una sonrisa y le hizo detenerse al lado del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado y caminó varios metros por el pasillo con cara de profunda concentración. Se detuvo y con la misma expresión de estar resolviendo un problema muy complicado volvió hasta donde ella se encontraba tratando de ignorar el tapiz en el que el susodicho Barnabás intentaba enseñarles ballet a unos trolls sin demasiado éxito pues estos le daban garrotazos. Y sin apenas llegar hasta ella volvió a girarse y desando lo andado.

Lily perdía la paciencia por momentos.

- Potter, ¿se puede saber que diablos haces?- la chica se cruzó de brazos y empezó a golpear el suelo con el pie derecho de forma impaciente. Pero James la ignoró olímpicamente limitándose a levantar una mano haciendo entender que aguardase un momento.

Finalmente el imbécil de Potter se había detenido unos metros mas allá de donde se encontraba ella y miraba la pared de enfrente del tapiz como si esperase algo. Lily, en otras circunstancias habría pensado que estaba loco. Pero eran magos, estaban en Hogwarts y las escaleras cambiaban de lugar como y cuando querían, de manera que la actitud del chico no le pareció tan descabellada. Se acercó a él observando también la pared, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo ridícula que tenía que parecer la escena vista desde fuera.

Y entonces, poco a poco empezó a dibujarse una puerta en la pared de piedra. James se giró sonriendo a Lily que aun estaba asimilando el acontecimiento, y le abrió la puerta dejándole pasar una vez mas, como buen caballero Gryffindor que era. Y el hecho de que los pantalones le quedasen de miedo no tenía nada que ver con ello. (Si claro James, convéncete a ti mismo…xD)

Lily abrió la boca con sorpresa al descubrir el interior de la habitación. Era relativamente pequeña, pero la chimenea que ardía alegremente a la derecha junto con los colores crema y ocre de la estancia le daban un aire acogedor que inmediatamente encantó a la pelirroja. A la izquierda había una mesa preparada para dos, con velas y un discreto jarrón con un lirio en el centro. Al fondo de la pequeña estancia se abría un ventanal desde el suelo hasta prácticamente el techo que revelaba una visión que de no haber sido bruja Lily habría calificado como mágica.

Se podía ver el Bosque Prohibido que a esas horas estaba iluminado por el resplandor de la luna de manera que lo único visible eran las copas de los frondosos árboles, y la tenue nieblilla que brillaba de forma intermitente por encima jugando al escondite con los rayos de luz.

La chica se acercó al cristal despacio, todavía alucinando por el lugar al que James le había traído. Porque si, en ese momento y hasta que superase su estado de shock había pasado de ser el Rey de los Monos a James a secas.

James, todavía en la puerta sonreía para sí mientras admiraba los reflejos rojizos y dorados que la luz de la chimenea descubría en el pelo de Lily. Había pedido algo que gustase e hiciese sentir cómoda a la chica para que se calmasen sus nervios y pudiese disfrutar de la velada tanto como pensaba hacerlo el. Y por la reacción de esta parecía haber dado totalmente en el clavo.

Porque como espero que halláis adivinado se encontraban en la Sala de los Menesteres, razón por la cual James jugaba con cierta ventaja.

Lily se giró, todavía sonriendo inconscientemente, cuando sintió que el chico cerraba la puerta y se acercaba, y al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba borró cualquier rastro de felicidad de su rostro y le miró con toda la indiferencia que fue capaz de reunir.

- ¿Qué te parece?- escuchó decir a James que se había movido hasta quedar a un par de pasos de donde ella se encontraba. Su voz sonaba ligeramente ansiosa. Como si temiese la reacción de la pelirroja.

Lily desvió la vista hacia la chimenea sin decir palabra todavía y su mirada divagó por toda la habitación. Dudaba sobre que debería hacer. Estaba deseando decirle que el sitio le encantaba, porque así era, pero era James, y no quería admitir delante suya que le había calado a la perfección. Además era la cita-desastre, estaba segura de que si Rose estuviera con ella le diría que aunque le gustase tenía que mentir y decirle algo que le hiriese los sentimientos. Pero por mucho que quisiera fastidiar a James no se sentía capaz de destrozarle la ilusión que desprendía por todos lados solo por una maldita regla, así que se decidió por una respuesta vaga, a medio camino entre el entusiasmo contenido y el desprecio fingido.

- Podría ser peor.- y sin añadir nada mas se dirigió a la mesa con fingida indiferencia seguida de Potter que sonreía abiertamente. Le encantaba esa forma que tenía Lily de decir que algo no le gustaba cuando en realidad todos sus gestos y su lenguaje corporal gritaban lo contrario, era una terrible mentirosa.

Una vez acomodados ambos, apareció por arte de magia una carta con el menú de la cena.

_Paso 4_

_No digas que estás llena y que ya comiste, pero tampoco pidas mas comida que el. Siempre tiene que existir cierto equilibro. Puede que le gusten las mujeres delgadas pero no anoréxicas ni bulímicas, no le gustará no verte comer mientras el se pone las botas. Si eres de buen comer no te cortes, pero no te pases, y sobretodo hagas lo que hagas ten buenos modales en la mesa, no comas como una troglodita, no es agradable ni para el, ni para el resto de las personas que estén a vuestro alrededor._

Lily tenía un gran dilema. ¿Qué hacer?

Este era uno de los puntos que mas inquietud le causaba. A ella le gustaba comer, y nunca se cortaba un pelo a la hora de repetir o rebañar el plato con un trozo de pan hasta que quedaba tan limpio como si los propios elfos lo hubiesen fregado. Y sabía de sobra que su fama la precedía en el Gran Comedor, por lo que de poco servía cambiar su actitud en la cita con Potter. No comer solo preocuparía al chico atrayendo la atención sobre ella cosa que no le interesaba lo mas mínimo, pero tampoco le apetecía sentirse observada mientras comía como si no hubiese un mañana.

Se suele decir que a los hombres se les conquista por el estómago, pero en este caso era la propia Lily quien se sentía identificada con ese dicho. Rose siempre le decía la envidia que sentía por que a pesar de la cantidad sobrehumana de comida que ella devoraba, no engordaba un solo gramo. Y eso que el único ejercicio que realizaba era el de perseguir a los alumnos que se atrevían a infringir las normas del colegio en su presencia, cosa que debido a su ya legendario mal genio, ocurría cada vez con menos frecuencia.

Repasó la carta una vez mas dándose cuenta de que por azar o mas probablemente por obra de una mente perversa, todos los platos que se ofrecían eran sus comidas favoritas, lo cual no solo empeoraba la situación de decidir si pedir mucho o poco sino que además le dificultaba la decisión de que plato pedir.

Disimuló un suspiro de desesperación y optó por pedir una ensalada templada de gulas y gambas y de segundo rape al horno. Comida suficiente para una persona normal, aunque no para ella. Sabía que cuando terminase la velada moriría de hambre y tendría que hacer una incursión nocturna en las cocinas.

James sonreía sentado frente a ella. Quizás Lily no lo supiera, pero en Gryffindor era por todos conocida la sorprendente habilidad que tenía la chica para acabar ella sola con toda la comida que quedaba a su alcance, cantidad suficiente para dar de comer a cuatro personas. Razón por la cual la mayor parte de los alumnos de su casa se sentaba fuera de su rango de acción siempre que les era posible.

Ambos pidieron diciendo en alto los nombres de los platos y al momento, acompañados de un sonoro "crack" aparecieron sobre la mesa.

_Paso 5_

_Ponle atención y trata de lograr un equilibrio entre hablar y escuchar. Para él será muy importante que lo escuches y respetes lo que te cuenta. Para la mayoría de los hombres el físico no es lo más importante, muchos buscan una mujer con quién hablar y compartir sus problemas. Pero que esto no te haga creer que es bueno contarle tus preocupaciones familiares o laborales en ese primer día._

Con la cena ya delante, el siguiente paso, según palabras textuales de Rose, era: "Hablar sin para y hasta el aburrimiento de tu familia muggle y los conflictos físico-emocionales que tus poderes de bruja generan entre tu hermana y tu, así como de los problemas escolares a los que te enfrentas en el día a día al ser una prefecta y todo esto con el mismo entusiasmo y tono monocorde que el profesor Binns."

Así que Lily se puso manos a la obra, sorprendiendo a Potter por ser la primera en tomar la palabra.

- Esto esta mejor de lo que había esperado.- dijo refiriéndose a la comida. El chico sonrío y abrió la boca para contestar pero Lily no le dio tiempo a pronunciar sonido alguno - Hacía bastante que no comía tan bien la verdad. Y no es que aquí se coma mal, no me malinterpretes, pero los elfos se han superado esta noche.- James volvió a sonreír pero fue mas rápido que la chica esta vez.

- Me alegro de que te guste. La verdad es que fui a las cocinas a preguntar a los elfos que solías pedirles cuando bajas a media noche a por un tentempié.- la confesión dejó a Lily un poco fuera de juego así que él continuó hablando - La mayoría de las veces vas tan preocupada porque nadie te pille que no te das cuenta de que hay mas gente en las cocinas a parte de ti.- James sonrió divertido cuando terminó su explicación - La última vez bajaste con un pijama rosa de conejitos.

Al saberse descubierta a Lily le entró el pánico y se atragantó. ¡Como demonios podía ser una de las brujas mas inteligentes del colegio, y al mismo tiempo ser tan desastrosamente despistada! Recordaba claramente esa noche. Había estado estudiando pociones y su cerebro le había pedido nutrientes, así que sin pensárselo mucho porque eran mas de las 2 de la madrugada, bajó a las cocinas tal cual estaba. Lo que incluía el ya mencionado pijama rosa de conejitos, el pelo en un moño semejante a un nido de pájaros, parecido que quedaba potenciado por las dos plumas de búho que utilizaba para escribir y que ella misma había enganchado allí con intención de no perderlas en el montón de apuntes que tenía esparcidos por la mesa donde había estado estudiando. Y el toque final era la mascarilla de color verde fosforito que Rose le había obligado a utilizar alegando que tenía la piel seca y sin vida.

Bebió rápidamente la copa de vino blanco que James acaba de servirle en el vaso, seguramente preocupado por si se ahogaba, y recuperó por fin el control sobre si misma. Se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y la preocupación del chico pareció desaparecer tan pronto como había llegado.

- Peter casi se muere de miedo allí mismo al verte aparecer con aquel potingue extraño en la cara.- ¡El muy imbécil seguía metiendo el dedo en la yaga!

Si las miradas matasen, se dijo James, el ya estaría varios metros por debajo de la mazmorra mas profunda del castillo. Pero era tan divertido hacerla rabiar, que no se podía controlar. Le volvió a llenar la copa de vino distraídamente mientras Lily intentaba recobrar la compostura.

- Pettigrew se muere de miedo en clase de Transformaciones, realmente no es que sea un buen indicador de lo que asusta y lo que no.- ¡Bien jugado! Pensó james.

- La verdad es que en eso tienes razón, - dijo el chico, decidido a darle cierto crédito a Lily - pero también admitirás que era una visión cuanto menos perturbadora.

- Está bien, - admitió la pobre totalmente vencida - yo me habría asustado de haberme visto aparecer así también. Pero tu no sabes lo que es el miedo, - James esperó el contraataque de la chica entre divertido e intrigado - nunca te has encontrado a tu hermana en mitad de la noche deambulando por el pasillo de tu casa con los rulos puestos, una mascarilla en la cara que huele como a perro mojado, con un camisón que podría haber llevado McGonagall y murmurando las cosas obscenas que pensaba hacerle a su novio cuando le viera.

James estalló en carcajadas que contagiaron a Lily y ambos estuvieron riendo un buen rato mientras comentaban alegremente los detalles de semejante visión. La conversación se hizo ligera y amena y la atmósfera se transformó, relajándose y haciéndose mas cálida e íntima.

James estaba exultante de alegría por dentro, nunca pensó que una cita con la chica más peligrosa de todo su curso y posiblemente de todo Hogwarts pudiese resultar tan divertida. El se había hecho a la idea de que no lo iba a tener fácil, cosa que desde luego se había cumplido al principio de la velada. Pero por otra parte, estaba viendo un lado de Lily que nunca antes había mostrado en su presencia. Aunque ella intentaba resistirse por todos los medios a la cita y al buen rollo que se había creado entre ellos, James no podía dejar de fijarse en la faceta cómica que no conocía de ella y que le había sorprendido gratamente.

El comentario sobre su hermana le había sorprendido, no solo por la imagen mental que le había provocado, sino porque sabía que Lily no solía hablar sobre su familia con nadie excepto Rose y le hacía feliz saber que confiaba en él lo suficiente como para hablar de ello e incluso bromear.

A Lily por su parte se le olvidó por completo el quinto paso y hablar sin parar y sin escuchar a Potter sobre cosas aburridas. Estaba totalmente atrapada en una anécdota que este le contaba en ese momento. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que era mantener una conversación normal, civilizada y divertida con éll. Siempre se habían limitado a discutir, y nunca le había dado la oportunidad de mostrarse como realmente era, y pensar que todo ese tiempo se lo había perdido…

Como un fogonazo se dio cuanta del derrotero que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Se suponía que ella le odiaba y la cita estaba planeada para que el terminara alejándose de ella, pero por el momento no solo parecía que ambos se divertían, sino que en contra de todo lo que siempre había pensado, estaba empezando a sentirse a gusto en presencia de James. ¡Lo estaba disfrutando!

Agarró la copa de vino y se bebió el contenido de un trago, gesto ante el cual Potter alzó las cejas sorprendido.

_Paso 6_

_Cuidado con las bebidas alcohólicas. Es muy probable que tu chico te quiera invitar a una copa, o que pidáis vino con la cena.__ No se te vaya a ocurrir tomar más de la cuenta y empezar a beber compulsivamente. Es algo que está prohibido terminantemente si quieres dar pie a una segunda cita. _

No sabía hasta que punto Lily estaba acostumbrada al alcohol, pero por el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas y el brillo en sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que empezaba a ser mas que suficiente.

- ¿Vas a pedir postre?- intentó que la pregunta sonara casual. Su idea era que retirasen el vino cuanto antes y para ello deberían terminar con el postre. Porque desde luego si seguían a ese ritmo lo mas probable es que Lily diese con la toda la botella antes de terminar la cena.

Lily mientras tanto empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo. Creo que la muchos los conoceréis de primera mano, risa tonta, ligero aturdimiento, el cerebro trabaja mas despacio…Pero aun así el comentario le dio que pensar y le miró suspicaz. Quizá nunca hubiera mantenido una conversación civilizada con James, pero había aprendido hacía mucho a leer através de sus expresiones, y ahora pondría su mano en el fuego y no se quemaría si juraba que Potter planeaba algo.

Su mente perjudicada por el alcohol no estaba tan rápida como de normal, pero finalmente y después de varios segundos de silencio llegó a la equivocada conclusión de que al decir postre, se refería a algo pervertido. Así que rápidamente decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

- No, - dijo - estoy llena.- y se cruzó de brazos componiendo una mirada ceñuda que provocó una sonrisa de lado en el rostro de Potter.

Mentira cochina, pensó James, Lily se moría de hambre pero por algún motivo que solo ella conocía había decidido privarse del postre. De no haber estado en juego la sobriedad de la pelirroja hubiese hecho caso omiso de ese rotundo "no" y habría pedido el mejor postre de la carta solo para ver como ella se debatía entre negarse dignamente a comer nada que el le ofreciera y aceptar aunque fuese una cucharada. Pero la ignoró olímpicamente y pidió para los dos una generosa porción de tarta de chocolate.

Su idea inicial había sido saltarse el postre para poder retirar el vino de la mesa cuanto antes, pero teniendo en cuenta que Lily había ingerido ya una buena cantidad de vino le pareció mas sensato tentarla y obligarla a comer algo para que le asentase el estomago.

A Evans por lo visto también le pareció buena idea a pesar de haberse negado en un principio, porque devoró el pedazo de tarta en menos que se dice quidditch.

Lily vio como desaparecían los platos de encima de la mesa y lo siguiente sería la botella. Convencida como estaba de que la tarta había sido una maniobra de distracción dijo apresuradamente.

- El vino no os lo llevéis, que tengo mucha sed.- la excusa sonaba mala hasta para sus propios oídos por lo que no se atrevió a mirar la expresión de James. Se limitó a poner la botella al alcance de su mano. No la quería para emborracharse hasta perder el sentido, como quizá habéis podido pensar. La mente retorcida de Lily iba más allá.

Si Potter pensaba poner en práctica alguna maniobra para conseguir acercarse a ella mas de lo que se consideraba apropiado, necesitaba algo con lo que defenderse. La varita había quedado descartada en el momento en que al llevar ya varias copas en el organismo a la chica ni siquiera se le había ocurrido utilizarla. Así que buscando en la mesa se había apropiado ya de un cuchillo, que desapareció a la vez que los platos para disgusto de la pelirroja, por lo que su siguiente opción había sido la susodicha botella.

Se relleno el vaso con la intención de mitigar la sensación de estar siendo observada por alguien, y le dio un buen trago antes de hablar una vez mas. Esta vez tenía la lengua mas suelta debido al ya nombrado alcohol.

- ¿No sabes que es de mala educación mirar fijamente a una señorita, Potter?- el chico sonrío de nuevo.

- El quid de la cuestión esta en que tu no eres una señorita, Evans.- Lily formó una perfecta "o" con su boca ofendida sobremanera ante semejante desfachatez.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que no?

- Llevas una buena cantidad de vino en tu organismo y agarras la botella con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera Hagrid sería capaz de quitártela de las manos.- señaló James con bastante acierto.

Lily se percató de que efectivamente tenía los nudillos blancos de apretar con fuerza el vidrio. Soltó rápidamente la botella como si le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica e intentó aparentar una normalidad y una sobriedad que no sentía ni de lejos.

James, como buen buscador que era, hizo uso de sus reflejos y en cuanto vio que la dichosa botella quedaba desprotegida lanzó un efectivo _accio_ y la puso rápidamente fuera del alcance de Lily.

La pobre estaba tan aturdida que no pudo mas que quedarse quita observando el despliegue de destreza y habilidad del chico y rezar para no marearse por la rapidez de los movimientos del maldito Potter. ¿Es que no podía moverse a cámara lenta?

Una cosa estaba clara, entre las muchas cosas que podría echarle Rose en cara que había hecho mal en esa cita-desastre no se encontraba la de no cumplir el plan con el paso 6.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero de verdad que aun os acordeis de mi y que perdoneis la tardanza, un besito.


End file.
